Outranked
by JackalGod
Summary: A new student comes to the school and is making Sousuke nervous. Is he just paranoid as usual or is he right? Added Disclaimer and two more chapters!
1. Paranoid

JackalGod: First ever FMP fanfic. I came up with the idea a while ago and thought I'd try it out. Well enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Panic

"Sousuke Sagara!" came a screeching voice

"Yes Chidori?" was the reply

"Why, might I ask are the lockers lying in a smouldering heap...again?"

"Well you see Chidori I found something wrong with my locker again so I..."

SMACK!

Yes it was an average morning at Jindai High School. War nut Sousuke Sagara had once again been caught blowing something up by Class Rep Kaname Chidori. As the smoke cleared and the full extent of the damage could be surveyed Sousuke could be found lying on the floor with a rather nasty lump on his head while Chidori stands nearby holding a paper fan and apologising to everyone with in the immediate vicinity.

"Gee, Sousuke." she sighs once they'd finally made their way to class "When are you going to stop jumping to conclusions and exploding things?"

"When I am certain that this school is secure from any potential threat." replied Sousuke confidently

"What threat could there possible be?" asked Chidori making a face "Japan is a peaceful country there are no terrorists here. Will you please hurry up and get that through your thick skull."

"Students pay attention please." came the voice of their teacher which thankfully stopped Sousuke's idiotic reply "Thankyou, now we have a new student to the school today. Please welcome 16 year old Masataka Suzuhara."

The teacher gestured to the boy standing next to her. He had shortish black hair that looked like it had never even seen a brush but even so sat on his head in a way that looked reasonable neat. His hair reminded Chidori of Sousuke's except it was black and slightly longer. His eyes were violet and his face seemed to have a permanent calm look as if everything bored him. He was also quite tall, with from first glance a rather slim build but then again it could have been the baggy school shirt. As soon as Suzuhara had appeared the girls had all blushed and looked down at their laps. For the most part Chidori tried to ignore it seeing as to her it was childish. So what if the guy was good looking it didn't mean that all the girls had to start blushing like junior high students.

"I hope you will make Masataka feel welcome and Sagara!"

"Yes mam?" said Sousuke standing up

"I don't want you to show Mr. Suzuhara your violent, dangerous, and skewed perspective of the world. Am I understood?"

"Yes mam I will try my best." replied Sousuke

"Teacher?"

"Yes Mr. Suzuhara?"

"He can't really be all that bad can he?" asked Masataka a look of doubt on his face

"You have no idea." replied the teacher with a sigh "I would suggest, for your own safety, to stay far away from Sagara."

"Very well teacher if you think that would be best." replied Suzuhara before going to sit down in the only spare chair, right next to Sousuke, but chose not to say anything to his current seating neighbour.

When lunchtime finally rolled around Chidori was well and ready to eat and relax until their next class. Sousuke was accompanying her as usual but kept following Suzuhara with his eyes whenever the boy appeared

"What is your problem?" asked Chidori finally "You keep looking at that new kid and it's getting on my nerves. What's going on."

"Well he is new here." replied Sousuke "I simply want to make sure he's not a threat to the school. He could be a terrorist spy or something."

"Who in their right mind would send a spy to a high school?"

"I'm here?" replied Sousuke as though that immediately meant that other like him would be at the school too

"Yeah but you're here to protect me." said Chidori

"True, which means that if he's here to kidnap you or cause you harm then I must defend you." said Sousuke

"You take your job far to seriously." sighed Chidori

The rest of the day past without anything remotely interesting happening. Suzuhara didn't speak to anyone unless he was answering a teachers question and he didn't seem interested in anything or anyone at the school. By the end of the day Sousuke had come to the conclusion that was suspicious and that Suzuhara was some kind or terrorist there to kidnap Chidori. Chidori on the other thought Sousuke was out of his mind and in the end whapped him over the head with her fan

"Will you stop it! It's his first day at school, he's probably really nervous and shy. And here you are concocting an evil conspiracy theory as to his 'real motive'. The leave the poor guy alone!"

"But Chidori,..."

WHAP!

"No!" screamed Chidori before leaving for home. Sousuke sighed convinced that Chidori was taking things to lightly.

A week later and Suzuhara still had not spoken to anyone or made any attempt at making friends. The teachers though he was an angel as he was perfectly behaved in every class but of course Sousuke was still concerned.

"That does it Sousuke!" cried Chidori one lunch time when she had caught him tailing Suzuhara making note of the boys every move "I'm gonna prove to you that Suzuhara is just a normal kid" with that she walked up to the boy in question who was reading a book sitting on one of the school benches. Before Chidori had opened her mouth Suzuhara had beat her to it without even looking up

"Did you want something Miss Chidori?"

"Umm, yes. Sorry to disturb you but I've noticed that you haven't made any friends yet so I wanted to invite you to come out for Ramen with me and some friends after school today." said Chidori a little faster than she had first intended but she had caught sight of Sousuke who was hiding behind a tree nearby with his gun out

"Who would be with you?" asked Suzuhara lowering his book

"Oh, me obviously, Kyoko and Sousuke."

"I see, well in that case I'd love to accompany you."

"That's great. Meet me at the lockers after school then" said Chidori before rushing off and dragging Sousuke with her. Suzuhara watched them both go a slight smile playing on his lips before he went back to his book.

"What did you think you were doing, having your gun out like that! What if he'd seen you?"

"My job is to protect you Chidori and that is what I am going to do. Especially tonight." said Sousuke "It was very careless of you to invite Kyoko as it will be difficult to protect the both of you, should he turn violent."

"He's not going to do anything!" cried Chidori "You'll see he's just a normal kid."

JackalGod: What do you think? Should I continue?


	2. Outranked

JackalGod: Second chapter enjoy

At the end of the day Chidori met Suzuhara at the lockers as had been planned. The only greeting he'd given was a curt nod before returning to the book he'd been reading, before following her out of the school with his bag over his shoulder. Chidori had several times attempted to strike up a conversation but was each time ignored and chose to talk to Kyoko as soon as they met up at the gate

"Hey Kaname, didn't you say Sousuke was coming to?" asked Kyoko looking around

"He said he'd meet us at the Ramen place." replied Chidori. Kyoko picked up on it immediately and leaned in close so Suzuhara couldn't hear her

"He's not getting more weapons is he?"

"Probably" said Chidori with a sigh.

They arrived at the Ramen place shortly after where Sousuke was waiting for them. He glared slightly at Suzuhara who didn't even acknowledge his existence before greeting Chidori. They ordered their food and waited for it to be ready. Suzuhara had put away his book and was gazing intently at Kyoko who was blushing

"So Mr. Suzuhara how come you've come to our school?"

"It was recommended to me." replied Suzuhara swiftly

"You know Mr. Suzuhara you should be a little nicer. I've done nothing mean to you yet you treat me as if I'm not worth your time." said Chidori her anger getting the better of you. Before Suzuhara could reply three boys walked over to their table

"I couldn't help overhearing your conversation." said one looking down Kyoko's top while speaking to Chidori "If these guys are bothering we'd be happy to show you a better time"

"But out boys." snapped Chidori

"Now that's not very nice." said one of the other boys stepping forward "We try to be nice and you go and say something like that. You know women are meant to be seen and not heard you know."

"What part of go away didn't you get?" spat Chidori, she could feel her anger rising and it would only be a short time before she lost it a hit someone.

"That does it bitch!" yelled the third boy grabbing Chidori roughly. Sousuke reacted in a second, rushed forward yanked the boy from Chidori and shoved his gun under the guys chin. It was only then did his gaze flicker sideways to see Suzuhara a mirror image of his stance, with an almost identical gun in his hand.

"Mr. Suzuhara!" cried Chidori eyeing the pair "What on earth!?" Suzuhara took a step back and pocketed his gun before turning to leave

"You seem to have things organised, I'll leave everything to you then Sergeant Sagara." with that he was out the door and away. The boy's who'd harassed them begged for forgivness before running out of the shop as if the hounds of hell were at their heels.

The next day at school Suzuhara was absent with a cold, at least that had been the excuse sent to the office. Sousuke was convinced that as he knew he'd been 'found out' he'd run away during the night and rendezvoused with his allies. Of course this theory had earned him a smack on the head from Chidori.

"Look just because he's got a gun doesn't mean that he's an enemy. He might be from your unit, sent as back up maybe?"

"No, I would have been informed." said Sagara "It would be necessary for me to know he was coming."

"Yes I suppose having you unknowing would be silly. But still that doesn't mean he's a bad person. I don't want you to hurt him unless he tries to hurt me. Understand?"

"Very well miss Chidori" said Sousuke finally giving up but privately promising himself that no matter what other weapons Suzuhara had he would not let him hurt Chidori or anyone else at the school.

Later that day after school had ended Sousuke was walking home thinking about Suzuhara. Who was he exactly, was he a terrorist or something else, was he just a war nut who carried a gun around. Was he a real danger or nothing to worry about.

"Either way, he shouldn't be a problem for me." said Sousuke confidently. No sooner were the words out of his mouth was he grabbed and forced to the ground. It took Sousuke a few seconds to realise he'd just been subdued so easily by someone who was currently sitting on his back and from the look of it was wearing a military uniform.

"Should pay attention to where you're going Sergeant Sagara." came a familiar voice from above him. Sousuke's eyes widened slightly and he attempted to throw his attacked off. He heard the familiar click of a gun being cocked and felt something press against the beck of his head. "Careful there. It'd be a shame to splatter your brains all over the pavement."

"What do you want Suzuhara!?" demanded Sousuke as he felt the boy above him relieve him of his gun

"Can I trust you not to run if I let you stand up? And believe me when I say I'm not above shooting someone in the back." Sousuke considered this for a moment before giving in. He'd play along for now then take advantage of the first opening. Sousuke pulled himself to his feet as soon as the weight on his back lifted. He faced Suzuhara and was suddenly speechless. He had been right Suzuhara had been wearing a military uniform, however was he was staring were the stripes on his shoulder that showed the boys rank.

"That's right Sagara." said Suzuhara with a grin "Allow me to introduce myself. Lieutenant Suzuhara, US Military. Though recently I've been assisting MITHRIL." Sousuke's brain a few seconds to process this bit of info. But as soon as he realised he was in the presence of someone who outranked him he stood attention

"Forgive me, Sir! I was unaware of the situation. I was not informed of your arrival..."

"Oh put a sock in it" snapped Suzuhara to stem the flow of mindless drivel Sousuke was currently saying. "You weren't told about me because none of the people in your unit knew I was coming. I've come here on my own accord. You see regardless of rank I've never had much attachment to rules. I do what I like and everyone who knows me knows it."

"Yes Sir." replied Sousuke in the brake. He was determined to make up for his earlier rudeness. Suzuhara was a Lieutenant, his superior, one word from him and Sousuke could be in a world of trouble.

"But that's beside the point. I decided to take a well-deserved vacation and I thought while I'm at it why not meet the girl that everyone's always talking about. Kaname Chidori."

"Feel free to get to know her Sir! She's a very nice girl." said Sousuke

"I intend to Sagara. I also intend to get to know you as well. You're a very interesting person on several levels."

"Thank you Sir." replied Sousuke not quite sure whether or not it was a complement.

"Of course needless to say you had better not tell anyone about this. If you do things could get complicated."

"Yes Sir I will be sure to tell no one." said Sousuke

"Good." said Suzuhara putting away his gun and throwing Sousuke his. "I'll see you at school tomorrow then." with that he walked past Sousuke and away.

"I think my life just got a whole lot more difficult."


	3. Caught

The next day Sousuke walked into school looking as if he'd just been run over by a truck. Truth was he hadn't slept at all last night, not only had he not slept but he'd been pacing his room. He had a General at his school, breathing down his neck. He knew he was walking on eggshells. In the end though he decided he'd just try and avoid Suzuhara forget he was there and go back to how things used to be. He would protect Chidori as usual and let things happen as they happened. Of course it had taken him all night to think things through logically before he'd come to this particular conclusion.

"Morning Sousuke!" greeted Chidori as Sousuke walked in

"Good morning Chidori." replied Sousuke

"Were you up all night again?" asked Chidori and when Sousuke nodded she sighed "You need to get more sleep Sousuke otherwise you'll end up passing out."

"I won't die from lack of sleep." said Sousuke taking his seat

"Maybe not but you could get really sick. It's not healthy you know." came a voice that made Sousuke jump. Suzuhara had just walked in and was standing next to Sousuke's desk. Chidori greeted him while Sousuke was resisting the urge to jump to his feet and salute Suzuhara but of course he couldn't, it would brake his promise.

"You can do it later." hissed Suzuhara quietly as he passed Sousuke to take his own seat. Sousuke nodded and calmed down. Chidori watched the exchange with confusion, she'd heard what Suzuhara had said but had made no sense from it whatsoever.

At lunchtime Sousuke had disappeared along with Suzuhara before Chidori had even been able to see where they'd gone. Sousuke was currently standing at attention in front of Suzuhara, they had chosen to meet in one of the rows of lockers that were currently not being used for anything but storing stacks of chairs. It was a little cramped but not so much as they couldn't move

"So Sagara you haven't told anyone about me have you?"

"No Sir! I have informed no one of your station here." answered Sousuke

"Very good. If you had things would be quite unpleasant for you." said Suzuhara watching with satisfaction as Sousuke began to sweat out of nerves. "Now I believe it is your job to protect Chidori, am I correct?"

"Affirmative!"

"So are you carrying out this mission to the best of your abilities and making sure that your cover remains unbroken"

"I am doing my best Sir!"

"And yet I've heard of several incidents in which you have used military weapons in the presence of civilians. Is this true?"

"Yes Sir." replied Sousuke hesitantly

"I see. I swear if I was actually on duty here I would report you and have you removed from the school permanently. You're a danger to the school and yourself."

Suddenly one of the stacks of chairs came crashing down revealing Shinji who'd be listening to their conversation. As soon as he realised he'd been caught he ran

"Sagara catch him!" ordered Suzuhara and they both ran after Shinji losing him as he ran outside into the yard

"Umm, Sir how much do you think he heard?"

"It's impossible to tell. Either way he heard us talking and everything we said blows my cover and yours. For the sake of your mission he must be silenced. I will confront him and make sure he doesn't tell anyone."

"But Sir if you approach him about it and he didn't hear anything you'll blow your own cover."

"He wouldn't have run if he hadn't thought he would be in trouble. The boy is your friend I believe?"

"Affirmative."

"I thought as much. I will speak with him and make sure he won't tell anyone." sais Suzuhara then continued cutting across Sousuke as he was about to speak "I'm not going to kill him if that's what your thinking."

That evening Shinji was walking home, he was a nervous wreck, looking left and right for any sign of Sousuke or Suzuhara. If they were anything like one another then he was in big trouble. Just as he was thinking this he felt a blade press against his throat making him freeze

"If your keeping an eye out for the enemy try looking behind you as well." came the voice of Suzuhara. Shinji trembled with fear, beads of sweat appearing on his face

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping. I didn't mean to, I swear. I didn't even hear anything!"

"Then why did you run?" asked Suzuhara

"I...ah...umm..." stammered Shinji

"If you're not going to give and intelligent answer, forgive me if I wrap things up quickly. I have places to be..."

"Wait!" cried Shinji trembling

"Yes?"

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I was just trying to find Sousuke. I heard you talking but I couldn't really hear you very well, and well, I'm really sorry."

"If saying sorry solved everything they'd be no wars." said Suzuhara smirking slightly at the irony of him, a General, saying that "Anyway, that's beside the point. Doesn't matter if your sorry or not the fact of the matter is you overheard an important conversation between Mr. Sagara and I. I'm afraid you'll have to be silenced."

"Silenced! But I won't tell anyone I swear!" cried Shinji

"How can I be sure?" asked Suzuhara grinning and thoroughly enjoying tormenting Shinji

"I would never tell anyone. I promise I won't tell, I'll do anything just please..."

"Well seeing as you said please." said Suzuhara cutting Shinji off, putting his knife away and turning the boy around so they could speak face to face "I'll let you off this time, on one condition not only will you not tell anyone about what you did or didn't but," Suzuhara grinned leaning in close "you will help me out at a later date with whatever I ask you to do, understood?"

"Yes." replied Shinji feeling relieved

"Yes what?" snapped Suzuhara making Shinji jump

"Yes Sir!"

"Much better, you'd make a fine soldier." with that Suzuhara walked past Shinji and away.


	4. Mercenary

JackalGod: Just thought I'd warn you that I've only actually watched Full Metal Panic? fumoffu. So I'm pretty much making most of this up as I go. If I write something that contradicts something in the story please for the love of cheese tell me. Thank you for your co-operation.

Shortly after leaving, Shinji behind Suzuhara's cell phone rang

"Hello Suzuhara speaking"

"_Suzuhara where have you been!?" _demanded the voice

"Commander!" cried Suzuhara in shock

"_Sergeant Suzuhara you better have a good excuse for disappearing like that!"_

"I'm currently on a job Sir. Check with Lieutenant Midou. I know I should have informed you but I..."

"_I know you're on a job you pathetic excuse for a soldier I want to know why you are not here standing in front of my desk presenting your report to me." _snapped the Commander

"Well I haven't got anything to report Sir. I haven't completed the assignment."

"_As much as I despise giving you a compliment but someone of your skill should have had this job over and done with already."_

"Forgive me Sir but I have been preoccupied." said Suzuhara

"_You had better stop being preoccupied and start doing your job or so help me I'll beat the living crap out of you!"_ and with that he hung up leaving Suzuhara standing in the middle of the street more than slightly nervous

The next day at school Suzuhara noticed that Shinji was missing from school, and it looked like Sousuke hadn't slept again

"Sergeant Sagara" he hissed cornering Sousuke in the hallway

"Lieutenant Suzuhara!" cried Sousuke

"Keep your voice down you numbskull!" snapped Suzuhara "Actually I wanted to speak with you. I haven't been with MITHRIL for very long and I was wondering exactly how efficient they are in getting the job done."

"Very efficient Sir. Everyone works to the best of his or her abilities."

"And what about your commanding officer?"

"Captain Testarossa although young, is an exceptional commanding officer." replied Sousuke

"I see and MITHRIL uses AS units, am I correct?"

"Yes we do."

"And you're a pilot?"

"Yes I am. Other than myself there's Kurtz Webber, Melissa Mao and..."

"That's fine. Now to be honest I've never seen an AS unit. I've read about them, but I've never seen one."

"Really? I suppose on next weekend I could take you to where they're kept and show you mine." said Sousuke thinking about it

"I was thinking perhaps you just tell me about them, but I prefer your idea. The only problem is that I can't just walk in for no reason. I am after all not supposed to be here." said Suzuhara grinning to himself, finding this all too easy

"I have clearance, I can get you in there easily with out anybody noticing." said Sousuke eager to help his superior officer

"Wonderful. You know I was wrong about you Sagara, you are an exceptional soldier."

"Your praise is appreciated Sir!" cried Sousuke just as the bell went

"I'll speak with you after class. If this goes well, I might just write a letter of recommendation for a promotion for you."

"You'd do that?"

"You've helped me a lot so far. I think it's only right I should do something for you in return. By the way, you might want to gets some more sleep, it not healthy to skip."

"Yes Sir." said Sousuke before hurrying off to class. Once he'd left Suzuhara laughed

"This is to easy."

The weekend came and Sousuke had everything worked out. He was slightly uncomfortable about sneaking into MITHRIL but he was sure that as he was helping Suzuhara that it was all right.

"Already this far with out a problem, your ability to get things done is amazing"

"Thank you Sir." said Sousuke leading Suzuhara down one of the hallways leading to where the AS units were kept

"By the way, being that this base is so huge you'd have a secure area where all the important records and things are right?"

"But of course. Everything of importance is close at hand so in the event of an emergency we're not lacking in information."

"Very good but do you use hard copy or computer data as storage."

"We use both. We have a hard copy of everything but computers are faster so we have everything in data a well."

"Do you keep profiles of criminals as well as your own personnel?"

"Of course, it's important to keep track of everything"

"What about records of the AS's like their schematics and such?"

"There would be no point of using the AS's if we didn't have those. Everything we have here is kept secure and guarded by strong firewalls so no one can break in from outside and for inside it's password protected and to get into all the computer areas you need clearance."

"Could you do it?"

"I'm afraid I don't have high enough clearance to access something that important." replied Sousuke

"I didn't really expect you to, never mind it doesn't matter. Where are the main computers?"

"South wing." replied Sousuke "I know where everything is here."

"I expected nothing less from you. Could you show me before we go outside?"

"Of course." said Sousuke and immediately changed route leading Suzuhara through the maze of corridors. A couple of times they had to take a longer route to avoid being seen by anyone, but eventually they made it and were standing outside the main information storage area. "Here we are"

"So everything is in there including all the information about you AS units?"

"Yes Sir. And the security is tight, I'd like to see anyone break into here."

"Oh really?" said Suzuhara his face breaking out into a feral grin. Pulling a card key out of his pocket he swiped it through the reader next to the door and waited until it had found a password it liked

"What was that?"

"Hacking program." replied Suzuhara "Goes through every possible password until one is excepted and it does it so fast that it can't be caught by any anti-hacking program."

"That's amazing. But wait a minute!" said Sousuke as Suzuhara walking into the room "What are you doing!?"

"I'm doing exactly what I was hired to do." said Suzuhara pulling out a gun and pointing it at Sousuke "Now hand me your gun and knife. I know for a fact you're not carrying anything else."

"Lieutenant why?" asked Sousuke doing as he was told slightly surprised that Suzuhara had know that his gun and knife had been his only weapons

"I'm not a Lieutenant." said Suzuhara "I'm a mercenary hired to infiltrate this compound and retrieve some information about the AS units."

"You lied to me?"

"It's your own fault for believing me. You are far to gullible when it comes to things like this. If I was a Lieutenant then why would I need are sergeant like you to sneak me in?"

"So what now?" asked Sousuke

"You're going to follow my instructions and hack into the system and get me the information I want. Then your going to let me go."

"Negative!"

"Oh you'll do it. If you don't I'll kill you and then I'll kill everyone else in this base one by one."

"You'd be caught!" said Sousuke confidently

"Don't be so sure. I work for a group that manages mercenaries. They organise us so clients can find the person they want to work for them and also so, we've got a better chance of being hired. You could say we're kinda like MITHRIL although we don't do the goody, goody work you do."

"Then what sort of work do you do?"

"Recovery work like what I'm doing now, but then we also do Transport work, protection service, or bodyguards if you want to put it another way. Assassinations are usually what I'm hired for, it is after all what I'm best at."

"You're sick"

"It's a paying job and I'm not complaining. So how about it? You gonna be the stubborn soldier and be responsible for the death of however many people are here or are you gonna get me what I want?"

"I'll do it." said Sousuke "Usually I wouldn't but I have no idea what you're capable of and I still want to be able to bring you down at a later date."

"Keep dreaming Sagara now." Suzuhara handed him a disk "It fairly simple, I'm only having you do it so I don't get jumped from behind. Run this hacking program and it will find what I want and burn it to the disk over-writing the hacking program as it goes." Sousuke nodded and did as he was asked. Soon all the Schematics and other info involving his own AS including profile of pilot came up on the screen

"What's this?"

"What I was hired to get, Kashim." replied Suzuhara making Sousuke tense "That's right, he hired me to do this. Bet that pisses you off?"

"How could you work for someone like him?" asked Sousuke

"Quite easily." said Suzuhara as his phone rang "Hello Suzuhara speaking"

"_Aren't you done yet. Your client is getting impatient"_

"Look I'm almost done. Also you can tell my client that I ran into his little friend."

"_You better be right! I'll see you tonight at the agreed time, if your late so help me!"_

"Yeah I know. This is Sergeant Suzuhara saying see ya!" and with that Suzuhara hung up "That asshole can't he just give me a break."

"So you were hired to just get the information on me and my AS?"

"Sure, why?"

"Never mind" said Sousuke watching the computer screen as the data transfer ended and the disk ejected

"Perfect." said Suzuhara pocketing the disk "Well I guess my job is done, by the way, that friend of yours Shinji?"

"Yeah what about him?"

"You might wanna be careful around him, he owes me a favour." with that Suzuhara knocked Sousuke out with his own gun before running out the door. "Hope to see you again soon, Sagara."


	5. Truth

JackalGod: I know it's been forever but I've finally updated this story. I had slightly altered the plotline so I've made some alterations to past chapters. Nothing huge but you might wanna reread. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for not coming after me with pitchforks.

When Sousuke woke up, he was lying in a bed with clean white sheets. Groaning slightly he sat up and looked around, almost immediately a nurse walked over

"I see you're awake Mr. Sagara. I'll inform Commander Mardukas." with that she turned on her heal and left. A moment later Mardukas was storming into the room and over to Sousuke

"Have you lost your mind!? How could you have led that man into the MITHRIL base without figuring out he was the enemy."

"I'm sorry Sir!" stammered Sousuke knowing he was in trouble

"Sorry hardly makes up for the information stolen from the data bank!" snapped Mardukas "That said we have no idea what data was stolen or how much"

"Umm, Sir the data that was stolen was all the information on me and the AS I pilot Sir" said Sousuke

"How do you know."

"Because Suzuhara had me transfer it Sir." said Sousuke his head down

"I see. Why would he want the information on you?"

"Because Suzuhara is a mercenary hired by Gauron to get the information."

"And you just led him into the base did you?"

"I'm sorry Sir. I really screwed up, never in my life have I made such a series of fatal errors."

"You've endangered everyone on this base including yourself. You've allowed a dangerous terrorist to obtain your own information. Do you realise we can no longer allow you to participate in any mission involving Gauron."

"But Sir!" cried Sousuke

"He has all the information on your AS now, do you realise how much of a disadvantage it puts you? I for one would never allow you to risk a mission involving him"

"Yes Sir." replied Sousuke feeling depressed

"Once you're discharged the Captain wants to speak with you." said Mardukas before leaving the room

"I have a feeling she doesn't have anything good to say" sighed Sousuke

A day later Sousuke was allowed to leave the infirmary. Once he was out he went straight to the Captain's office and knocked softly on the door

"Mr. Sagara is that you?" came the familiar voice

"Yes Mam" replied Sousuke

"Well come in then." Sousuke gulped slightly before opening the door and walking in. There was quite an amount of paper work on the Captains desk but at a closer inspection, it was all the hard copies of the data Suzuhara had stolen.

"You wanted to see me Madam Captain?" asked Sousuke already knowing the answer

"Yes I did. Please take a seat." said Tessa with a small sigh watching Sousuke as he slid into the chair in front of her desk "What you did was moronic at best."

"I apologise Madam Captain. I've never done something so stupid in my entire life..."

"I know which is why you're not suspended. However, this is a big problem. We need to find out who this person is; did he give you a name?"

"Masataka Suzuhara. Chidori and Shinji know him as well, he turned up in our class a little more than a week ago and told me he was my superior in MITHRIL and that he'd come to meet Chidori. Though he never did talk to her much."

"Anything else?"

"He got a little worried when we caught Shinji eavesdropping on our conversation. Which reminds me I haven't seen Shinji since."

"You haven't?" said Tessa a look of worry on her face

"Well that said it was only a day and a half really." said Sousuke "He might be fine."

"I'll have someone confirm his whereabouts" said Tessa "Now Commander Mardukas said that this mercenary had been hired by Gauron. Is this true?"

"It's what he said." said Sousuke "He said he was part of a group similar to MITHRIL that manages hiring mercenaries."

"I see so he was just doing his job then." said Tessa thinking it over "At any rate it would be wise to find him, we may be able to get information on Gauron from him."

"But Madam Captain." said Sousuke "How would we get him here without him being worried about being killed or something?"

"He's a mercenary we'll simply hire him." replied Tessa as if it were the most obvious answer

"Well yes I suppose but will he accept the job or not?" pondered Sousuke out loud

"He's a mercenary. Offer him enough money and he'll do the job. I'll have someone locate this group he's with"

"Is there anything you want me to do?"

"If he turns up again inform someone immediately." said Tessa "Other than that no. You may go."

"Yes mam." said Sousuke before saluting and walking out. Once he was gone Tessa sighed

"I have a bad feeling about all this. I just hope I'm wrong."

Chidori yawned widely as she walked into school. Kyoko was standing next to her with her handy dandy camera!

"Did you stay up late watching movies again Kaname?" she asked

"I know I shouldn't but there have been so many great weekend movies on recently." said Chidori with another yawn

"You need to get more sleep Kaname I noticed your grades have been dropping."

"What are you my mother?" asked Chidori a little annoyed "I'm fine. I'll admit I should be studying a little more but it's not going to kill me."

"Just be careful Kaname or you'll come down with a fever." warned Kyoko before changing her shoes at the lockers

"I suppose. I'm glad that Sousuke hasn't blow up the lockers today." said Chidori walking with her friend to their class. Sousuke was already there a scowl on his face and he glanced around the room as if looking for something

"What are you doing Sousuke?" asked Chidori putting her bag down

"I'm keeping an eye out for Suzuhara." said Sousuke

"Will you give it a rest with him. He's not evil he's just a normal kid." said Chidori shrilly pulling out her fan but Sousuke wouldn't back down

"Negative Chidori. Suzuhara claimed to me a normal person to you but to me he said he was a Lieutenant from MITHRIL. It was a lie Chidori and he used my trust to break into MITHRIL and steal important information."

"No way." said Chidori not wanting to believe it

"Affirmative Miss Chidori. He was a mercenary hired by Gauron to obtain information about me and my AS" continued Sousuke

"That bastard!" cursed Chidori "And after I went to all that trouble trying to convince you he was a decent guy."

"It's alright Miss Chidori" said Sousuke "I was fooled to. I don't really expect him to turn up today after what happened but still if he does show then I can contact MITHRIL."

"But Sousuke, didn't you say he was a Mercenary?" asked Chidori

"I did but why does that matter?"

"Because he was just doing his job." said Chidori "I won't condone what he did but technically he had no choice."

"Yes I know Miss Chidori, but I'm not looking for him so I can kill him. The Captain wants to hire him so we can get information on Gauron and his AS. I believe it's fair trade don't you?"

"Yes actually that does make sense. If I see him anywhere I'll let you know."

"Thankyou."

After school Chidori was heading home when she got that weird feeling that she was being followed. She paused and looked behind her, but there was no one

"Probably just Sousuke making sure I'm okay." thought Chidori to herself, turning back around and coming face to face with Suzuhara who clamped a hand over her mouth before she could scream

"Miss Chidori, please don't scream." pleaded Suzuhara slowly lowering his hand. The second he did so Chidori hit him over the head with her fan

"You bastard! How could you do that to Sousuke!?"

"I'm sorry." groaned Suzuhara pulling himself off the floor, rubbing his head "But don't worry Gauron didn't get the information I stole."

"How come?" asked Chidori confused

"Well you see it kinda happened like this."

FLASH BACK

"Even though you screwed up more than once you recovered the objective Sergeant." said Suzuhara's Commander

"Umm, thank you Sir, ah, I think." said Suzuhara standing in front of the desk

"The client will be here any moment to pick up the item. Please don't say anything stupid to him." said the Commander with a sigh

"You can count on me Sir." said Suzuhara enthusiastically

"So this is the brat you sent to get the info I wanted?" said Gauron walking into the room so suddenly that Suzuhara jumped slightly "Bit jumpy aren't you."

"Hectic day." replied Suzuhara "But I have your item here." Suzuhara pulled the disk out of his pocket and showed it to Gauron who grinned

"Now for our fee..." began the Commander

"What fee?" asked Gauron pulling out a gun "I intend to walk out of here. You little club charges far to much and I don't feel like paying."

"No fee no item." snapped Suzuhara without thinking

"Sergeant mind your tongue!" exclaimed the Commander

"But Sir, he's ripping us off." replied Suzuhara "I can't just let him do that."

"You'll find that it's quite easy, when your life is on the line." said Gauron cocking the gun and pointing it at Suzuhara who didn't even bat an eyelid.

"You'll have to do more than that," said the Commander calmly "Suzuhara doesn't fear death."

"Is that so?" asked Gauron getting interested

"Yes it is, now our agreed upon fee or no information." said Suzuhara seriously "We don't do charity after all."

END FLASH BACK

"So what did you do?" asked Chidori

"When he refused I snapped the disk in half." replied Suzuhara "But don't worry, I had another copy that I plan on giving back to Sousuke. Cause you see after Mr. Gauron left I received new orders."

FLASH BACK

"You want me to what!?" exclaimed Suzuhara in shock "Lieutenant Midou you have to be kidding!

"These orders come directly from our Unit Captain." replied Midou "So don't screw this up!"

"Yes Sir." sighed Suzuhara "What are my orders?"

"Return to the school and assist Sergeant Sousuke Sagara with his mission. It's an apology for our attack on MITHRIL"

"Sir are you out of your mind!?" exclaimed Suzuhara "That boy brings grenades and machine guns to school, he'll kill me the second he sees me!"

"It seems as though your brief visit with normal school life has made you forget how to behave in front of your superior officers Sergeant Suzuhara!" growled Midou "Do you need to be retrained in this area

"Sir no Sir!" exclaimed Suzuhara "I formally apologise Sir, I was way out of line Sir!"

"Better. Now you will not make our Unit look bad, do you understand. If you make me, your supervisor, look bad I will personally stuff you into a torpedo tube and blast you to kingdom-come! Am I clear!"

"Sir yes Sir!" cried Suzuhara shaking slightly

END FLASHBACK

"So in other words if you screw this up you're gonna get demoted?" summed Chidori

"Demoted? I'll probably end up getting transferred to Captain Fudou's Unit." said Suzuhara depressed

"Fudou?"

"Yeah, he runs a Unit of miscreants that are valuable to the organisation, because of talent or skills, but aren't what you call modal soldiers." explained Suzuhara "I'm not as good at my work as I'd like to be. I mean I get the job done, so I'm good in that sense but I have a short temper and I get into fist fights a lot with my peers. Getting transferred to Fudou's Unit is my nightmare."

"Sounds rough. So you'll be helping Sousuke?" asked Chidori

"Helping's not quite the word. We may be the same rank but Sagara will be telling me what to do. So in this instance he's my superior." explained Suzuhara "Seeing as I'm here do you want me to walk you home? I won't need to see Sagara 'till tomorrow and I've got nothing better to do."

"That's fine, I'm sick of standing here anyway." said Chidori with a nod and they both headed off together "Sorry about hitting you before."

"Nah, I deserved it anyway." said Suzuhara sheepishly. They soon arrived at Chidori's apartment "Well I'll see you at school tomorrow them Miss Chidori."

"See you." said Chidori before going inside. Out in the street Suzuhara sighed loudly

"I am so dead!"


End file.
